Anything Can Happen
by mistress-of-the-soul
Summary: Hermiones heart is broken. So is Fred's. Together the go through the trials and tribulations of losing yourself to the world, and then finding redemption in another who has shared the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter One

"Do you love me?" she asked, tentatively stepping towards the tall redhead. Hermione gazed into Ron's blue eyes in apprehension. Ron gazed back, his eyes showing nothing. Slowly, he shook his head no. Hermione's heart broke. "Why? We are meant to be together. We were made for each other!" Hermione exclaimed hysterically. "Hermione," Ron sighed, "there is another girl." Hermione's mouth fell open in horror. "Another girl?" she choked. Ro merely nodded and looked to the shadows: from where Lavender Brown approached.

Hermione watched Lavender go stand by Ron and drape her arms around him. "This is it!" Hermione inwardly screamed. "How long?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking with rage. "Hermione," Ron started. 'DON'T, Hermione me Ronald Weasley!" she screamed. Hermione pulled out her wand and pushed the tip firmly into Ron's chest. How long?" she asked again, pushing her wand further into Ron's chest. "Seven months," Ron mumbled. Hermione dropped her wand. 'No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed. "How could you do something like that, Ron? I gave you everything! My heart, my soul, my bloody body for God's sake! And all of this while you were with that thing!" Hermione turned her livid eyes on Lavender and bent to pick up her wand.

"Calm down Hermione!" Ron pleaded. "Calm down?" she shrieked. "How dare you tell me to calm down? How would you react if I had been sleeping with Harry and you? That's how I feel! I have been sharing my boyfriend with this pig!" Hermione raised her wand to Lavender, "I should kill you both right now," she said menacingly.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Fred's voice echoed through the air. Standing behind Ron and Lavender was Fred Weasley. "What's going on?" Hermione did not lower her wand, instead she moved closer to Lavender, her grip on her wand turning her knuckles white. 'Oh no," Fred mumbled. He looked from Hermione, to Lavender, to Ron, then back to Hermione. Suddenly it clicked and Fred pounced on his brother. 'Ro you bloody git! Why would you do something like that to her! She doesn't deserve that!"

Ron was caught by surprise at Fred's attack. So was Lavender, so she did not notice Hermione's dangerous eyes or her angry face. Hermione screamed like a maniac and jumped o Lavender; throwing her wand away. She ripped and hit at whatever she could reach that was Lavender. Lavender was screaming and rolling around trying to get Hermione off of her. 'Ron, help me!" she shrieked. Fred and Ron looked up from their tussle to see Hermione atop of Lavender. Ron scrambled away from Fred and tried to pull Hermione off of Lavender. All he got in return was a black eye and a bloody lip.

Fred saw the rage in Hermione's eyes and knew that she was not going to stop anytime soon. Fred pushed Ron to the ground and ran to Hermione. Strong arms pulled Hermione off of Lavender, who lay cowering in the dirt, blood dripping off her face. Hermione immediately hit Fred who howled in pain. She ran back to lavender and started hitting her again. Fred saw Hermione's wand lying on the ground and dived for it. He did the only thing he could think of. He pointed his wand at the tangled mess of Hermione and Lavender and yelled, "Stupefy!" Both Hermione and Lavender went rigid. Fred rushed over and pulled Hermione away from Lavender. Hermione's eyes blazed with anger and Fred decided that he should probably wait to unbind her. Ron was tending to Lavender whom he had revived. She was crying and clutching at her face. Fred looked to Hermione at his side. He had a firm grip on her and he saw a glint of happiness in her eyes. Fred tightened his grip on her waist and unbounded her. She immediately went for Lavender but Fed was too quick for her. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and marched off towards the house. He turned to see what Ron and Lavender were doing and top his disgust he saw them kissing. Smirking slightly he muttered a sticking charm. "Let them sit there for a while," he thought.

00

Fred walked into the Burrow with a struggling Hermione on his back. "Fredrick Weasley! Put that girl down now!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked upon seeing Fred holding Hermione. "Mum, you really don't want me to do that right now. She's in a state." Fred protested. "Fred, put that young girl now!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Fine," Fred said and plopped Hermione down in the chair. He turned to his mother to explain what had happened but before he could say anything the chair was scraping across the floor and Hermione was headed for the door. Fred shot his mother an I told you so look and ran after her. He caught up with Hermione right as she opened the door. He threw his weight forward and took Hermione to the ground. "Now is not the time for revenge. They will know it is coming. Now please Hermione, calm down," Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione went limp underneath Fred and he slowly got up. "I am getting way to old for this kind of stuff," he grumbled. He helped Hermione up and steered her towards a chair where she sat obediently. Mrs. Weasley was still standing at the sink with a bowl and a wooden spoon poised in the air. "Anybody care to explain," she asked. Fred looked towards Hermione and saw that her eyes held a vacant expression in them. She hung her head low and stared at the ground. Fred's anger towards his brother only increased as he turned back to his mother.

"You might want to sit down. Your mean side will probably come out," Fred said. Mrs. Weasley sat down and looked expectantly at Fred. Fred shot a glance towards Hermione, who still had her head down. Fred sighed and turned back to his mother. He told her of how he had heard Hermione screaming and that he went to see what was going on. He realized that Ron had done something terrible and when he explained about Lavender Mrs. Weasley shot to her feet! "Why that cow!" she exclaimed. After Fred had calmed his mother down he told her the rest of what he knew. Mrs. Weasley was livid. "I am going to kill my youngest son. Where is he?" Fred looked hesitant because of the wild look in his mother's eyes but soon relented. He's behind the broom shed with Lavender." Mrs. Weasley stormed out the house. "Oh and mum!" Fred shouted, "They are stuck together." Fred gave a sheepish grin. His mother only shook her head continued her trek to the broom shed.

Fred turned from the door to look at Hermione. She was sitting in the same position that she had been sitting in twenty minutes ago. "Why did he have to do this to her?" Fred thought. "Hermione?" Fred asked gently. "Are you okay?" Hermione looked up but didn't answer. After a few minutes Fred tried again. "Are you tired? Do you want me to take you up to Ginny's room?" Hermione immediately bolted upright. "No," she said. Fred was stunned by her reaction. "Hermione, why? What's wrong with Ginny's room?" "That thing is staying here, remember. Ginny invited her at the end of school to stay." Fred smacked himself on the forehead. "How could I forget that?" he inwardly yelled.

Hermione stood up, "I think I will turn in for the night." Fred watched perplexed as Hermione climbed the steps. Fred was confused in every way. He wanted to follow Hermione but he let her go, she obviously needed her space. An hour later, Fred trudged up the stairs to his room to go to bed. He opened his door and nearly fell. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. Hermione was asleep on his bed. Why, Fred had no idea, he just knew that Hermione was asleep in his bed. Fred looked at Hermione's sleeping form and noticed how tense she was. Her eyelids flickered as if she was having a nightmare and she tossed and turned. Fred went over to his bed and sat down beside Hermione.

He softly put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She stopped writhing and rolling around. She rolled over and was fast asleep. Sighing, Fred got up and walked over to George's bed and lay down facing Hermione. He fell asleep with his watchful eye on her, making sure she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter Two

Fred woke up the next morning with the sunlight on his face. Outside his window the world was alive and working. The birds were singing and the bugs were buzzing. The garden gnomes were marching steadily back to their holes after being thrown across the field a few days prior. Fred sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking out the window, he was reminded of how it was when he was a child; always waking up early enough to watch the sunrise. George always laughed thinking it was an absurd thing to do, especially for a boy. Fred shook his head and turned his eyes away from the bright light of the sun. Hermione was still asleep in the bed across the room. Or so she seemed. Fred watched her chest rise and fall and chuckled lightly to himself. "Amateur," he thought. He would always fake being asleep as to avoid doing his chores when he was younger. His mother somehow always knew when he was pretending. Fred watched as Hermione breathed unevenly. "You know," Fred said aloud, "when you sleep your breathing is supposed to be eve, not erratic." Hermione's chest stopped moving and her eyes popped open. She glared at Fred who simply grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Fred went down to breakfast with a plan formulating in his mind. "How to embarrass Ron; this is payback little brother." Fred sat down at the table and was surprised to see Lavender and Ron sitting side by side eating like any normal person would. Neither lavender's nor Ron's face bore any marks of the previous night's battle. Fred looked towards his mother for an explanation. His worst fears were confirmed when his mother walked around the table ladling food onto plates. "Lavender dear, would you like some more eggs?" Fred gawked at his mother and Ron smirked. Fred stood up from the table so fast that he knocked his chair over. "Fred, what has gotten into to you this morning?" his father asked from the head of the table. Fred pointed at Lavender and Ron, "They have, and I can't believe that you are siding with them."

"Well, dear, when I found them last night they told me the real story." "The real story?" Fred blanched. "They are lying to you mother!" "Fredrick, please! Contain yourself!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "I am through. I am ashamed to call you my family." Fred stormed back up the stairs and threw open his door. Hermione bolted upright and asked, "What the hell was that for?" "We are leaving. Hurry and get your things from Ginny's room," Fred ordered. Hermione was aghast. She had never been addressed so rudely by Fred before. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I don't know who gave you authority over me, but I know it wasn't me. I haven't done anything to you that should result in me being treated like this. And, I don't need to go get my things from Ginny's room. One: because I will not be ordered around by anyone and two: she has already thrown my things at me and told me to get out. So Fred Weasley, what is your problem?"

Fred hung his head and sank onto George's bed. "My family is my problem," he said. "They do to you exactly what they did to me. It's too much to explain now, but I will explain in due time. They all sided with Ron and Lavender. It is the same exact thing over again. I thought they had changed. I am ashamed to be called a Weasley right now." Hermione looked sincerely confused but she nodded anyway. "So where are we supposed to go?" she asked. "My parents are in Romania doing research and you don't have a place."

Fred looked over his shoulder where he was putting his things in a small suitcase. "As a matter of fact, I have an apartment. It is above the shop. We had it built just in case. I moved in there after my family deserted me." "So why are you here?" Hermione asked. "I thought that they might have changed," Fred answered. "I guess I was wrong." "What about George?" Hermione asked. "He's gone. He lives in America with Alicia Spinet now. He said he wanted a more promising feature than the one a joke shop offered." Hermione said nothing ad helped Fred pack up the rest of his things. "You remember where the shop is right?" Hermione nodded. "Good, we can Apparate there. See you on the other side." With a pop Fred disappeared and left Hermione all alone. "Oh what the hell," Hermione said and she spun on her heel, disappearing just as Fred had done.

00

Fred arrived at the shop a little before Hermione. He took the time to unlock the shop and throw his things on the floor. Fred sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He drew in a long ragged breath and chanted quietly to himself, "I must not cry. I must not cry." A small pop echoed within the shop and Fred heard someone call his name. "Fred," Hermione called. Fred looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. Fred nodded his head and got up from the floor. "So," he said, feigning cheerfulness. "Would you like to see where you will be living until term starts?" Hermione nodded half-heartedly, still concentrating on what Fred's family had done that would make him come so close to crying.

Hermione followed Fred into the backroom where a lot of the extra merchandise was kept. Fred led the way over to a bare wall. Fred tapped the wall in four different places ad it slid open. Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Got it from the library, the spell I mean," Fred said. "It's a pretty good spell," Hermione said. "Pretty common, too," she added as an after thought. Fred shook his head and led the way up the stairs behind the wall. Hermione followed quietly and they finally reached the landing. Fred unlocked the door with his wand and let Hermione pass through first. Hermione stood in the middle of the hallway impressed. "Do you like it?" Fred asked. "It does seem a bit big for my liking, but I have gotten used to it." Hermione didn't answer but instead she sat her bags down and looked around the apartment. Twenty minutes later she came back to the entrance hallway and eyed a very confused Fred.

"Did you say you lived here?" she asked accusingly. "Yes," Fred said. "Well," Hermione said, "I like it. It is very clean for a male though. Compared to your room at the Burrow I would have expected boxes of unknown objects to be scattered everywhere." "Yeah, well," Fred said scratching his head, "I have been kind of obsessive about my things ever since…well…since it happened." Hermione was interested in what troubles Fred had but she just wanted to know where she would be sleeping. As if reading her mind, Fred blurted out, "I'll show you where you will be sleeping and you can get settled. "Okay," Hermione said and followed Fred to the back of the apartment. "The first door on the left is the bathroom," Fred pointed out. "That's my room," he said, pointing to a white door on the right side of the hallway. They continued down the hall and Fred showed Hermione the exercise room and then he led her to the last room on the right.

"This is your room," He said opening the door. Inside was a four poster bed with navy blue hangings and silver sheets. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was the same silver as the bed sheets. A white vanity sat in the corner and a wall mirror hung across the room, opposite the bed. "Wow," Hermione whispered. Fred blushed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I've always bee a sucker for fashion and decorating, but don't worry, I'm not gay!" he explained. Hermione smiled a small smile and walked over to the closet. She slid open the doors and walked inside. "Wow, you are the only guy I know who has a walk in closet," she said. "Don't worry," she added, "I know you're not gay." Fred smiled and replied, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Fred walked out and quietly shut the door. He walked downstairs and shut himself in his study so he could be alone and cry.

00

Fred fell sleep on his desk, upon which had a mountain of papers that needed to be filed. His head lolled to the side and slipped off the desk causing him to jump and fall out of his chair. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. He lifted his watch up to his face so he could see what time it was. "11:30!" Fred yelped. He jumped up and ran up the stairs and barged in apologizing. "I am so sorry! I fell asleep! We missed dinner! Gosh I am such an idiot!" Fred looked around but did not see Hermione anywhere. He checked the kitchen and living room but had no luck. Finally, he went and knocked on her door. "Hermione, are you in there?" Fred asked. There was no answer so Fred knocked again. "Hermione?" There was still no answer and it worried Fred greatly.

Fred quietly turned the doorknob and walked inside. Hermione was sprawled on the floor with an empty bottle beside her. Fred rushed to her and picked her up and placed her on the bed. He quickly looked her over to make sure that she did not have any injuries then he went to get the bottle. "Firewhiskey," he breathed, "Hermione, what has the world done to you?" Fred pulled the blankets up over Hermione and closed the window curtains. He made sure that she was comfortable and quietly exited the room. Before he shut the door, Fred could have sworn that he heard a sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter Three

Fred did not sleep well that night. His dreams were haunted with what his family had put him through. Twice he awoke panting, reliving the pain. It was just too much to bear. He could not sleep for his dreams would be plagued with those dark days. Sitting up Fred rubbed his eyes tiredly. He reached over and turned his lamp on. As Fred sat up in his bed with his lamp lighting one of his dark maroon walls, he looked over at his bedside table and slowly pulled open the small drawer. He pulled out a small brown leather book with gold lettering on it and carefully, he opened it and turned to a blank page. Fred pulled the pen with his name engraved on it out of the drawer and uncapped it. "I think it is time I start using this again," he whispered and began to write.

00

Three and a half hours later, Fred and Hermione were sitting at the bar in the kitchen holding cups of coffee. "Couldn't sleep?" asked Fred. Hermione shook her head,"You?" Fred shook his head. Hermione took a sip of her coffee and let her eyes wander around the room. "This room looks different at night. It seems a lot more subdued. Or maybe it's just the fact that it is 2:30 in the morning." Fred chuckled and studied the forest green walls decorated with pictures of his family and friends from school. "You know," he said quietly, "this isn't the first time that they have done this. When they did this to me I came home and took all the pictures of them off of my walls. Two hours later I was back in here hanging them back up." Fred got up ad wandered over to the picture on the wall, sipping his coffee as he went. Hermione followed and went to stand beside him.

"No matter how much I say that I hate them, I know deep down in my heart that I will always love them. Nothing could change that. Life always seems to work out like that. Somebody does something bad to you and you tell them that you hate them and never want to see them again, yet we sit at home and stare at their pictures wishing nothing else but to be with them." Hermione looked at all the pictures. Everyone seemed so happy. The first one that she noticed was of Fred and George when they looked to be about five or six. One had elephant ears and the other had a giraffe's neck. Hermione giggled and looked at the next picture. It was of the entire Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and all the kids. They all looked so happy. When Hermione looked at the next picture she saw three very familiar faces. Staring back her happily were Harry, Ron, and herself, looking young and happy. Fred came over to where Hermione was and smiled. He pointed out a picture on the very end. That is one of you. I don't know if you remember it, it was taken at the end of last year, right before you left to get on the train.

"I do remember it," Hermione said. "Ron had caught me by surprise. He brought me roses that day. How did you get it?" "I asked for it," Fred said. "I saw it in Ron's room and asked if I could have it, I didn't have a picture of just you in it." Hermione smiled, as if she was reliving the day the picture was taken. Her smile fell as she remembered who took it and why. "Who is that?" Hermione asked, pointing out a young girl's picture underneath hers. "That would be Alicia Spinnet; the woman of my dreams."

"Oh, Fred, George stole her from you, like Lavender stole Ron from me, didn't he?" Fred nodded and supped his coffee. "We had been dating since fourth year and we were having dinner on a Hogsmade trip when she said she had something to tell me. I was hoping beyond belief that it was the same thing that I wanted to tell her. I was going to tell her that I loved her. I told her to go first and I was so ready and so happy that I could barely contain myself. When she told me that she was seeing somebody else my heart broke into a million pieces. I asked who it was and she was hesitant to tell me but I made her. When she told me that it was George I hurt in places I didn't know existed.

"I went to my mum's house hoping to find comfort there, but instead I found Alicia, George, and the rest of my family, sitting and laughing. I walked in and everybody got real quiet. When I looked at George I started to cry. I thought that we would always be a team and that we would always be there for each other. I came here and cried and cried. I tried to kill myself, but as strange as it sounds, Professor Snape saved me. He gave me something that I keep very dear to me. He saved my life with a little book. When I heard you screaming the other day I didn't know what to think, but when I saw Ron and Lavender I instantly knew something bad was going to happen. When I got up and went down to breakfast, I found Ron and Lavender sitting at the kitchen table, just as Alicia and George had. My mother had healed their wounds and was talking to them as she talked to George and Alicia. They did to you what they did to me. Hermione, I am so sorry."

Hermione sank down onto the couch and placed her shaking coffee cup on the table. Tears snaked down her faced and she looked up at Fred, who also had tears coming out of his eyes. He set of cup down so he could wipe his eyes and try and compose himself. Hermione jumped up and ran into his arms. "Fred I am so sorry, I am sorry that you lost your love, I am sorry that you got dragged into this mess, I am…" Fred quieted Hermione by wrapping his arms around her and sinking to the ground. The two sat there in the darkened living room, crying on a shoulder that they had both needed for a long time.

00

Fred and Hermione had fallen asleep in each others arms, and neither woke until well after noon. Hermione awoke first, becoming aware immediately of not the pain in her neck but of the warm body pressed up against hers. She quietly rolled over and opened her eyes. Her movement roused Fred who also opened his eyes. He did not register the situation at first, but when he did he jumped up and started apologizing. "Fred, Fred, FRED!" Hermione yelled. "It's okay. I don't think either one of us was going to be able to get to sleep last night. It did us some good, no harm done." Fred smiled sheepishly and shifted his weight. "Well, now that we know each others situations, I suggest we start planning revenge," Fred said. Hermione smiled her first genuine smile that anyone had seen in a while and they sat to work.

00

"Let's give him boobs," Hermione suggested. "Nah," Fred said, "we have to go for the extreme! Think big!" Both Fred and Hermione grinned devilishly and went back to brainstorming. Arguing about what was extreme and what was not. All throughout the day, the duo came up with evil plans to get back at the Weasleys and Lavender. They survived off of peanut butter sandwiches and six pots of coffee. Finally, after hours of laughing and intense thinking Hermione jumped up. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. Fred looked up excitedly. "Well?" he asked. "Okay," Hermione said, pacing the living room, "Ron and Lavender are clearly intimate." Hermione said the word with a deep tone of disgust. "I do believe that Ron would freak out if he went to bed Lavender and found out Ronald Jr. was replaced with something else. The same with Lavender. I think it would be the best way top get back at them. As for the rest of your family, I think we should remove the genital areas all together. Temporarily of course, but we can change that if need be."

Fred smiled and embraced Hermione in a hug. "That is brilliant! You could turn out to be a prankster after all!" "Yeah," Hermione said, "it's kind of funny; we are acting like a bunch of Slytherins. We are putting Draco Malfoy to shame." Fred stared laughing but it turned into a yawn which passed over to Hermione. "I guess we should turn in for the night," Fred said. "Yea," Hermione agreed. Before going to her room Hermione turned and called out to Fred, "You know what?" "What?" he replied. "I think that after we get our revenge we will feel a lot better. So maybe we should just get out plan together, have our fun, and then forget about all of them until they come to their senses. There is no sense in ruining our lives because they can't control theirs." Fred smiled, "Now that is the Hermione I know, always analyzing everything." Hermione smiled and went into her room and Fred went to his.

Thirty minutes later, they were both in the living room, cuddled underneath blankets and on top of pillows, sleeping soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter Four

Fred and Hermione did their best to run the shop by themselves over the next two weeks but it proved to be fruitless. "We need to hire someone who is good with people," Hermione said. "We need at least two people on the floor at all times, especially when you are in the back tinkering with your toys." Fred laughed and retorted, "I like tinkering with my toys! Without them we wouldn't have any business!" "I know," Hermione laughed. That day after work, Fred and Hermione went to the Daily Prophet headquarters to place an ad in the paper for the next day's edition. After placing the ad they headed back to the flat above the shop.

"It is your turn to cook," Hermione said. "Do I have to? Please Mione, ca you do it?" Fred pleaded. Hermione blushed at the use of this nickname that Fred had given her. "No," she replied, sporting a scowl similar to McGonagall's. "I have cooked ever since we moved in here. It is your turn." Hermione went and seated herself on the couch and took a book from the coffee table. "But what am I supposed to cook?" Fred asked in a helpless tone. Hermione looked over the back of the couch at Fred. He was looking at the kitchen warily. "Come on," Hermione said, finally giving in. "But this time you are helping me!" Fred followed Hermione into the kitchen. She started pulling out pots and pans from cabinets Fred didn't even know existed. "Whoa, I didn't know that I had all of these. Every night you pull outs something new." "How did you stay fed before I got here?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Well," Fred said a bit sheepishly, "I usually skipped meals and ate out, before I went back to the Burrow."

At mention of the Weasley home, both Fred and Hermione busied themselves with other things. Fred went and got two butterbeers out of the refrigerator while Hermione pulled out ingredients from the pantry. "Do you like spaghetti and meatballs?" Hermione asked. "I have ever had them before," Fred replied excitedly. "Great," Hermione replied. Hermione showed Fred what to do with the noodles and sauce. When Fred poured the noodles out of the pot and onto two plates, he was amazed. "They turned all soft!!!" he said. Hermione busted out laughing. "Men, they are hysterical!" Hermione could not make the giggles seem to go away. All through dinner she laughed and Fred was getting frustrated. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. "You," Hermione said. "The look on your face was priceless when you realized that the noodles went all soft."

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Well, at least you didn't get a picture of it or anything. I bet I looked like a fool." Hermione's face flushed and she began eating with gusto. After a few moments Hermione's plate was spotless, and Fred's was almost there. Not being able to take it anymore, Hermione started laughing. Fred looked up at her like she was crazy. "What are you laughing at woman?" he asked. Hermione just reached down underneath the table and pulled something out. Hermione slowly turned it around. Seeing what it was, Fred blanched. "You didn't…" he breathed. "I did!" she squealed, "and I will do it again!" This confused Fred and his face was unbearable. Hermione pulled a camera out from underneath and tapped it with her wand. It started clicking away madly, rushing through the air and whirling around Fred. Laughing Hermione got up to clear away her dishes. "Oh no, you don't," Fred yelled.

Hermione looked up to see Fred charging at her from the opposite side of the table. Hermione squealed and ran towards the living room. Fred chased after her and crashed into her, sending them both flying onto the floor. Hermione landed on her back with a loud "Oomph!" Fred landed on top of Hermione with a grunt. "Oh come on," Hermione said, "that hurt me more than it did you. Now will you please get off of me?" Fred smirked and sat up, straddling Hermione's waist. "Fred," Hermione said in a warning tone, "I suggest you get off of me right now." Fred grinned and leaned down close to Hermione's face. "No," he said simply.

Instead of waiting for a retort from Hermione, he started tickling her. Hermione laughed and tried to push Fred off of her. "Fred!" she squealed. "Stop! Stop!" The whole time the camera was clicking away madly. Hermione was still squealing and Fred was laughing. Both were having the most fun that they had had in quite a few months. "Stop!" Hermione begged. "Please?!" "Only if you give me that picture," Fred said, never ceasing his tickling. Hermione managed to push Fred over and now she was the one tickling him. "Never!" she declared! Fred was laughing harder now that Hermione was tickling him. Rolling, Fred managed to get Hermione back underneath him and he pinned her arms above her head. "Now who's winning?" he asked in a mischievous voice. Hermione smirked, "It depends on your meaning of winning." Hermione looked over to where the camera was floating taking pictures still. Fred gawked but made no move to get up off of Hermione.

Hermione looked into his blue eyes and saw something that she had never noticed before, his eyes. Of course, he had blue eyes like the rest of the Weasleys, but there was something different about them. "You have green in your eyes," Hermione said. "That I do," Fred said. "No one but you has noticed that before." Hermione studied his face, neither noticing that Fred was still on top of Hermione and that the camera was still flashing. Fred looked into Hermione's eyes and felt a sense of peace. "I have a question," he said. "And I have an answer," Hermione replied back, smiling. "I thought you would," Fred said. "How could you always tell George and me apart? Nobody else can. Not even mum." "Well," Hermione said, "you always seemed to be so tense and George was always a little looser around people. He usually did the talking and you sat back and did the agreeing. You always seemed to be the more thoughtful twin. You usually knew when to stop things. You were a lot more considerate of people's feelings." Fred looked down at Hermione in awe. She knew so much about him, just by the way he was around other people and yet he couldn't see, to figure her out at all. "Plus," Hermione added, "You never called me annoying, or prudish. You were actually always pretty nice to me."

"How is it you have a perfect answer for everything?" Fred asked. "I don't always have the answers; people just ask me a lot of good questions. Plus, I can't even keep my life together. Ron left me and I don't know why. Maybe I was too bookish. Maybe I was just not the perfect girl he had always dreamed of." Hermione averted her eyes from Fred as they brimmed with tears. At that point, Fred realized their positions and rolled off of Hermione. He lay back on the carpet and motioned for Hermione to lie beside him. "Hermione," he said. "You can keep your life together; you just have to pull a little bit harder than most people. There was only thing wrong with your relationship." Hermione turned her head towards Fred and asked, "What was that?" "Ron," he replied. "You do have a way with words Mr. Weasley," Hermione said. "Hey," Fred joked, "I was the smarter twin you know." Hermione smiled. "You have a strange way of making me feel better. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel better when I am sad."

"Not even Ron?" Fred asked. Hermione blushed, "Not even Ron." Fred's inside started to turn inside and out. He had never felt this anxious around Alicia. "There is just something about her," Fred thought. Fred rolled onto his side and looked at Hermione. "You are one special girl Hermione," he said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "You're pretty special too Fred." Fred smiled at the simplicity of the situation, and then frowned at the complicity. Hermione noticed the change in his eyes, not only his facial expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I just realized how simple life is, then I really got thinking about it and realized how complicated it all was." Hermione smiled. "I thought I was the only one who thought like that." "Now there is two of us," Fred said, smiling. Hermione scooted closer to Fred and laid her head on his chest. Fred was startled, but found her closeness comforting. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Thanks for everything Fred." "No problem Mione," Fred said. Hermione smiled and within minutes she was asleep. Fred gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight Hermione." He too, fell asleep with a smile on his face. And the camera had caught it all.

00

The next morning Fred woke up with something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and noticed the first rays of the morning sun poking through the window curtains. Looking down to see what had awoken him he smiled. Hermione Granger was lying wrapped in his arms. Her head was on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. Her legs were entwined with his and her arm hung across his waist. Fred smiled and his heart started to beat rapidly. "Bloody hell, I could wake up like this every day," he breathed. Hermione stirred at h is voice. "Fred," she called. Fred smiled, "I ca definitely wake up to this," he thought. "Yes?" he asked. Hermione lifted her head from his chest, much to his disappointment. "I was just making sure you were there," she said, blushing. Fred flashed his lopsided grin that Hermione secretly loved. Fred and Hermione untangled themselves and sat up.

"Seems like we left the dishes," Hermione said. "Yeah," Fred said looking at the mess on the table and in the kitchen. "And the camera," Hermione giggled. Fred leaned back on his hands as Hermione scrambled up and went to get the camera, which was still emitting occasional flashes. Hermione came back and sat beside Fred. She grabbed her wand from where it lay on the floor and tapped the camera three times. Suddenly, a rather large stack of photos had appeared in front of Hermione. Fred laughed at the large stack, "I am scared to see what is in there," he said, Hermione giggled and picked up the first picture. Fred scooted behind Hermione so that he could see the pictures better. Surprisingly Hermione leaned into him and sighed. The first picture was of Fred standing at the stove poking at the noodles with a spoon. Hermione laughed, where as Fred flushed a deep shade of scarlet. The next pictures were all of Fred cooking and his looks of fascination at seeing what things did when cooked the muggle way.

When Hermione picked up the first picture of both of them she laughed even harder. Even Fred laughed. Hermione was running and Fred was right behind her. The look on Hermione's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were full of light. Fred's face was the same, except he had some spaghetti sauce on his chin. When they reached the photos of them sleeping, both Hermione and Fred smiled. They were wrapped in each others arms like they were long time lovers. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and whispered in her ear, "Waking up with you beside me like that is something I would like to do everyday." Hermione flushed and turned around to face Fred. He smiled and Hermione melted. "I would like that," she said. Fred smiled. In fact, he couldn't keep the silly grin off of his face.

"You look like a little kid with a new toy," Hermione giggled. "Yes," Fred said, "but this is so much better than that." Both Hermione and Fred blushed at his declaration. Slowly, Fred's face inched closer to Hermione's and Hermione's face came closer to his. The instant their lips met, a jolt of electricity shot through the both of them. It was a simple yet meaningful kiss. It held all the love and passion in the world. Hermione slowly pulled away from Fred. "Wow," she breathed. "Wow," Fred echoed. Fred rested his forehead on Hermione's. "Things are looking up Mione," he said. "Yes, they are," Hermione replied. "And the camera wasn't even on!" The two got up and got ready fro the day laughing and joking, knowing the sun was shining on their side.

00 00 00 00

Longest chapter yet! I am a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews. I love hearing what people think of my work. Please read and review!!!! Lots of love!

Mistress-of-the-soul


	5. Chapter 5

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter Five

A week after Fred and Hermione placed the ad in the daily Prophet there still was no answer. Business in the shop was also dwindling. Fred and Hermione were closing the shop up early after another slow day and Hermione brought the subject up with Fred. "Why do you think business has been slow? She asked. Fred sighed and sat down on top of the counter. "Because there is only one twin when there is supposed to be two. It just isn't the same anymore. I haven't been able to invent anything new in over six months. My heart just isn't in the business anymore."

Fred looked like he had just said that he wanted to die. Hermione went over to Fred and wrapped her arms around him, "Is there anything I can do?" Fred smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just stay the amazing girl you are." Hermione smiled and kissed him back. "Is there anything else you would like to do?" she asked, walking away to straighten some shelves. "I wouldn't mind being a professor," Fred admitted. Hermione turned around and raised an eyebrow. "A professor?" she questioned. "Well, you know," Fred said. "I always thought that it would be rather exciting teaching all those midgets how to do spells and what not. Potions even seems interesting." "Who ever would have known that the great prankster Fred Weasley wanted to be a professor?" Hermione teased. Fred laughed and scooped Hermione up and carried her up to 'their' flat.

00

Fred and Hermione still worked the shop daily, but business dwindled more each day. A week before the start of Hermione's final term at Hogwarts, Fred posted an Out of Business sign on the shop door. "The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is officially closed," he said glumly. "Fred," Hermione said. "It will all work out. Maybe this just wasn't the thing for you." Fred nodded in acknowledgement but Hermione's words didn't have the desired affect that she wanted. "Alright," she said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. "Go upstairs and find something nice to wear. We are going out." Fred looked up at her puzzled. "Out?" he asked. "Yes, out," Hermione said. She pushed Fred towards the stairs and followed him all the way to his room. "Don't come out until you are washed, shaved, dressed nicely, and smelling good," she ordered. Fred raised his hand in salute to Hermione and went to get ready. As soon as his door was closed, Hermione ran to her room, "What am I going to wear?" she thought frantically.

After searching through nearly all her clothes that she had brought with her, she finally found it, her green dress. Seeing as how she hadn't been to her house since before she had gone to the Burrow, she didn't have that many dressy things with her. She slipped the green satin dress over her head and let it fall around her. She walked over to her mirror and twirled around it, allowing the fabric to catch around her ankles. Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun and left a few strands hanging out for to accentuate her face. She applied a little make-up, but not so much that she would look like she was desperate for attention. She dug through her small pile of shoes and found her green heels and slipped them on. She went to stand in front of the mirror and smiled.

Hermione left her room with an air of confidence. She made her way to the living room to find Fred pacing. She stood against the door frame ad watched him walk back and forth. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he thought. Hermione turned attention to what he was wearing and was very impressed. He had simple black pants on with a black button down shirt. He had black polished shoes. All in all he was perfect. Hermione stood up straight and cleared her throat. Fred stopped his pacing and turned around. His jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione. "Sweet Merlin," he breathed. Hermione blushed and walked towards him. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Like it?" Fred asked baffled. "No." Hermione's face fell and she felt her heart begin to break all over again. Seeing the look on her face Fred said, "I don't like it. I love it." Hermione looked up and smiled brightly.

"So where are we going Miss Granger?" Fred asked. "Dancing," Hermione exclaimed. "I can't dance!" Fred yelped. "Oh yes you can," Hermione said. "I saw you at the Yule Ball, you danced like a pro." Fred blushed. He thought he had made a fool of himself. Hermione grabbed his arms and they walked out into Diagon Alley. They walked down the street hand in hand, content with each others presence. They came upon the club at the end of the lane and Hermione squealed. "There it is!" Fred and Hermione managed to find a table and ordered some drinks.

Hermione sat watching the girls dance with the beat of the music. Fred sat watching Hermione. "So why did you pick this club?" he asked. "Well," Hermione replied. "They p lay a little bit of everything here. Muggle music, wizard music, tango, waltz, all sorts of stuff. I like variety!" Fred laughed and looked up to where the DJ was. "I'll be right back," he said to Hermione and left in the direction of the DJ. Hermione didn't pay any attention to where he was going and just sipped her drink.

The ext thing she knew Fred was beside her asking her to dance. Of course, Hermione being the girl she is, accepted. When they got onto the dance floor, Fred nodded at the DJ. Hermione was confused but understood when the DJ changed the song. It was a more modern upbeat version of a tango. Fred took Hermione's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Prepare to be amazed," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The music started and Fred began to move. "Wow, he's good," Hermione thought. Fred spun Hermione and brought her back to him with power and grace. Everybody had left the dance floor to watch the couple dance. They formed a circle around Fred and Hermione as they danced. Neither one noticed, they were so caught up in the dance and they had only eyes for each other. After another exhilarating twirl, Fred pulled Hermione back to him and ran his hands down her arms, making her knees go weak. He spun her again and when she was back in his arms he dipped her low and kissed her passionately. Hermione responded immediately. The crowd cheered and Fred and Hermione stood up and bowed. Somewhere in the crowd, a camera was flashing.

00

Hermione and Fred didn't get home until two in the morning. They barely made it in the door before falling over each other. Laughing, they both curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Neither one awoke until noon the next day. Hermione awoke first and was sitting at the kitchen table when she saw the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed. Fred sat up so quick he fell off the couch. He tumbled over to where Hermione stood staring at the front page. There in black ad white and moving was Fred and Hermione dancing, and underneath it a smaller picture showed them kissing. "Holy crap, now everyone knows," Fred said. "I HATE Rita Skeeter," Hermione seethed. "Hey, look on the bright side," Fred joked. "Now everyone knows that you are mine and that they can't go chasing after you." Hermione looked at Fred and asked, "Do you really mean that?" "Which part?" Fred asked. "About me being yours," Hermione said. "Only if you'll have me," Fred replied. Hermione grinned and threw herself into Fred's arms.

She no longer loved Ron. Her heart had bee stolen by someone else, and this time that person actually loved her.

00 00 00 00

I know that it is not the longest chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end it. REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Anything Can Happen

By: mistress-of-the-soul

Chapter Six

The final days before Hermione's return to Hogwarts were spent doing last minute shopping and gathering her things together. Fred and Hermione even made a stop by her house so she could get the rest of her things. Fred was astonished at how 'girly' Hermione's room was. "I would have never expected everything to be purple," he said over dinner the night before Hermione left. "Well," Hermione said, "a lot people say that you can tell a lot about a person by their room." "Well, I do know that you have a lot of books, you are not as organized as I thought you were, and that you keep getting more beautiful everyday." Hermione blushed and playfully swatted his arm. Fred just smiled and they finished their dinner.

Later on that night, they were sitting on the couch wrapped in each others arms. "You know something I have just realized?" Fred said. "What?" Hermione asked yawning. "Ever since we came here, neither one of us has slept in our beds." Hermione smiled and said, "Maybe we should try your bed first." Fred smiled and led the way to his room. Both knew that they were not ready for any late night activities just yet. They had just started revealing their feelings towards each other and there was no need to rush it. Hermione climbed underneath the bed covers and lay on her side facing Fred, who was taking his socks off. She looked over at his bedside table and saw a tiny book lying on top.

"What is that?" she asked. Fred looked over at the little book and picked it up. He tossed it in the wastebasket beside the door. "Something I don't need anymore now that I have you." That was enough of an answer for Hermione. She snuggles up closer to Fred and traced circles on his chest. The sound of Fred's even breathing told Hermione that he had fallen asleep. The rhythm of his breathing soon lulled her into a peaceful slumber.

September first came and as usual, there was the last minute rush. Hermione ran around the apartment checking for anything that she may have forgotten and Fred, for reasons unknown to Hermione, bustled around the apartment looking for things. At ten thirty Hermione announced that she was ready. Fred was in his room bumbling around. His strange behavior had caught Hermione's eye and she pushed to door of his room open to find him stuffing something into his pocket. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "Nothing," Fred replied a little too quickly. Hermione's eyebrows rose but she said nothing and turned towards the living room. Fred smacked his head and mentally berated himself. **"Couldn't have possibly packed before hand could you???" **

At ten to eleven Fred and Hermione sped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Hermione quickly put her luggage in the luggage rack with everyone else's and rushed back to Fred. She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Thank you for everything Fred," she whispered into his chest. "You are my hero." Fred flushed and put his hand beneath Hermione's chin, causing her to life her honey brown eyes up to meet his crystal blue ones. "And you are my hero, or heroine," he said with a small smile. Hermione smiled back and hugged him once more. "I will miss you," she said. "Oh, don't worry," Fred said, "you'll be seeing me before you know it." Hermione giggled and looked up into Fred's eyes. The first whistle of the train blew, signaling two minutes until departure.

Ignoring it, Fred lowered his lips onto Hermione's and took her breath away. They were in bliss, neither one paying attention to the people running towards the train or the doors being shut. Fred pulled away just as the one minute whistle blew. He gave Hermione one last quick kiss and pushed her towards the train. She ran and hopped on waving as the stewards shut the door. Fred watched Hermione make her way through the train and was brought out of his thoughts when the steward asked, "Shall you be taking the train, Professor Weasley?" Fred nodded and the steward opened the door for him and Fred climbed on, making sure Hermione could not see him, he wanted to surprise her.

00

Hermione pushed her way through the throngs of people in the corridors of the train, trying to fins a compartment. Most of the ones she passed were full; the occupants laughing together, swapping summer adventures. A pang of sadness swept over her as she realized that there was not going to be any late night sneaking around with Harry and Ron. No staying up late with Ginny, talking about nothing in particular. Where ever Hermione looked, there were friends huddled together and happy couples cuddling together. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she thought "That could have been me and Ron." Slowly Hermione made her way to the back of the train, where the empty compartments were. It seemed that there were none. Hermione passed a compartment that was not full, and she considered going in, until she realized who the occupants were. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. Lavender was hanging all over Ron and Harry was laughing loudly at something someone had said. Hermione's gaze drifted towards Ginny and she went numb inside.

Ginny's gaze was boring into hers. Hermione noticed that Ginny was curled up in a ball in the corner and that her eyes seemed glassy. Before she burst out crying, Hermione fled the scene. She ran to the door at the end of the corridor and pushed it open. She went quickly through it and slammed it shut. She turned and found herself at the very back of the train, watching the small houses flash by. Hermione sat down against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself, almost as if she was trying to protect herself from danger. "Oh, what I would give for Fred to be here," Hermione sighed. Hermione sat and stared at the rolling hills until the sun turned the sky brilliant shades of pink orange and it made its decent below the horizon, hiding from the rising moon. Hermione never once dozed off; she simply stared out at the expanse of land before her.

Hermione's staring contest with the sun was interrupted when the distinct sound of a door opening was heard. Hermione immediately stood up and backed towards the railing. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy came from behind the door; and he was crying. Hermione stood stock still and watched as the blond made his way to the railing, tears pouring down his face. He slowly reached an arm out to touch the railing and then the other. 'No," Hermione thought, "Don't do this." Malfoy put a foot on the railing and started raising his other leg. Hermione panicked and yelled, "DON'T!" She grabbed the back of his white shirt and yanked with all her might, successfully pulling him away from the railing. 'No!" he cried. "Let me be! Let me die!" Hermione did all she could do to detain him, but she did not have the physical strength to sustain him. "Help!!!" she screamed! "Someone help!" Immediately the door came bursting open and Ginny stood open mouthed at the scene before her. "Ginny," Hermione managed, "please help me, he's trying to jump." Ginny's eyes widened in horror and she looked to the railing, where the ground sped underneath their feet. A fall like that would instantly kill someone. "Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny broke out of her trance and grabbed Malfoy's arms, raising them above his head.

While Ginny struggled with keeping Malfoy's flailing arms down, Hermione straddled his legs and fumbled for her wand. Once she had it firmly in her hand she pointed it at Malfoy the best she could and yelled, "Potificus Potalus!"(sp?) He instantly went rigid and Hermione and Ginny slumped back against the wall. Hermione leaned over Malfoy and noticed his eyes darting around. Hermione waved her wand over him and instantly he relaxed into a deep slumber.

After a few short minutes of silence Hermione looked over at Ginny and said softly, "Thanks." Ginny looked over and met Hermione's eyes. Before they knew what was happening, both girls were hugging and crying. "Hermione, I am so sorry! They told me I had to go along with it or I could not see Harry anymore. I wanted to tell you, honest, I did!" All Hermione could do was nod and cry along with her.

They must have been making quite a ruckus because Malfoy suddenly sat up, wide eyed. He stared at them for a moment, trying to gather his surrounding. He looked around and saw the railing and quickly looked back to the two girls, who sat patiently watching him. "I tried to jump didn't I?" he asked. Slowly Hermione nodded I acknowledgement. "And you two saved me?" Hermione nodded again. Without any warning Malfoy swept the two girls up into a bone crushing hug. They were seriously surprised by this action. Malfoy laughed joyously and said, "Thank you! You saved me from doing something that I know I would regret. My mother died," he explained. The girls' faces became compassionate and they gave Malfoy their condolences. He simply smiled and said, "I am no longer Malfoy. My father died along with my mother and he no longer binds me in his dark ways. I am now Draco."

Hermione beamed at his declaration and Ginny smiled. Placing a kiss on each of their cheeks, he walked back into the train, a bounce in his step and a smile on his face that had never been there before. An awkward silence followed his departure. The two girls shifted uncomfortably until Ginny broke the silence. "Hermione," she said, "I really am sorry. Is there any way that you could forgive me?" Hermione looked at Ginny in deep contemplation. "Ginny," she sighed, "what you ask of me is hard to grant. I know you understood what you did and that you were probably pressured into it, but I have only one favor to ask of you. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "Please don't ever do that to me again," Hermione whispered. "I wouldn't dream of it," Ginny smiled.

The two girls hugged like old times. They sat and talked liked they had so many times before. They had a whole summer to catch up on. Before long, Hermione saw the rising towers of Hogwarts and stood. Hermione quickly summoned her robes as did Ginny and donned them. As they prepared to get off the train the back way Ginny mentioned something. "What?" Hermione asked. 'I saw the paper the other day," she said nonchalantly. 'What? Oh," Hermione said. "The family?" she asked. "Furious," Ginny said simply. And surprisingly, it didn't bother Hermione in the least. She was home, she had her friend back, and she was in love.

00

Thank you sooo much to all my lovely reviewers! I deeply appreciated the n ice comments you left me! Special thanks to 'snapehermionelover' who left me the most reviews. I am thrilled that I have gotten so many hits, yet I am a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews. I have almost 700 hits and only 10 reviews! Come on guys! If you can read, you can review!!!!!! Just push that pretty blue button!! Thanks!!!!

Mistress-of-the-soul


End file.
